narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myaku-giri
|image=Myaku-giri.jpg |kanji=脈切り |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Myaku-giri |literal english=Pulse Cutter |related tools=Tenko no Shinzui |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Hitsuyō no Mikoto, Nōsei |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Myaku-giri (脈切り, "Pulse Cutter") is the trademark blade wielded by Hitsuyō no Mikoto, and later her son, Nōsei, which has been coveted over the years for the unique abilities that it possesses. Myaku-giri is a sleek katana of average length and blade width that is paired with a silver-white sheath. The tsuba and handle also sport coloration that is similar to the sheath. It should be noted that when Nōsei receives this weapon the tsuba is severely damage and the everything except the blade is quite dull, though he would later restore its condition. Upon the blade their is a red stamp of the hexagram meaning "After Completion." It is currently unknown what the meaning of the stamp is. Abilities Myaku-giri is a sword of incredible craftsmanship which can stand defend against strongest of attacks. This ability alone would qualify it as an amazing blade, but it is not where the true power of this sword lies. Within the confines of this blade dense channels of chakra have been woven, which are the key to Myaku-giri's abilities. The aforementioned chakra is incredibly irregular in nature which causes it to dissociated most chakra in comes in contact with. As such this sword can be used to slice through chakra with much greater ease than a normal weapon. Also because of this unique quality Myaku-giri is impervious to weapons that are enhanced with chakra flow. Unfortunately because this weapons constantly contains imbalanced chakra, it is impossible for a user to flow their own chakra through the blade in the same way they would another weapon. As such a user much readjust the balance of their chakra when using this weapon as a conduit for techniques. Though, if and when a user is able to master flowing chakra through this weapon they will be able to perform such techniques with greater speed and efficiency, because they will allow the chakra within the sword to aid in pre-molding the chakra that they channel into it. It is currently unknown who forged this particular blade, though there are rumors that this blade has a sister sword that was forged by the Fuyutama Clan. Unfortunately, these rumors have never been confirmed and the current wielder, Nōsei, does not seem concerned with it. Use and Improvement Nōsei has devised a way to extend the dissociative chakra effect inherent to this sword. Dubbed Pulse Wave (脈波, Myaku-ha), this ability allows him to mimic the unique chakra structure embedded within the blade, via the Yin Release, before forming it into a thin wave of chakra. While the projectile wave isn't as potent at dissociating chakra as Myaku-giri itself, it does allow the abilities of the sword to be used at range. Furthermore, the energy wave is devilishly attuned for cutting, capable of slicing through both steel and stone when performed at its highest levels. Because of the nature of this technique, the use of chakra based defenses are rendered nearly useless. Furthermore, the extreme cutting potential of this technique eliminates the use of most common materials as defensive items, leaving only the most unique of items and techniques as potential shields. While this technique offers Nōsei a nearly unbeatable technique in terms of attack potential, he has demonstrated that reproducing the complex chakra structure is strenuous. Though, through practice he's been able to gradually lessen the fatigue associated with its performance. The size and destructive capabilities of this technique is directly related to the user's willpower upon using it. Therefore, it is absolutely pertinent that the user is fully behind the usage of this technique, as halfhearted strikes will only render a weak effect. It should be noted that Nōsei's chakra appears as a faded blue energy wave when performing this technique, likely due the the fact that it's taking on attributes not inherent to the user.